


Livestream

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Camboy Poe, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Video, Top Hux, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo spend some quality time together watching videos from an interface Phasma had recently, inadvertently, introduced Kylo to, and Poe's just trying to get some credits to repair his ship. </p><p>Kylux ft. camboy!Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livestream

It had started innocently enough. Kylo had recently discovered the interface and had begged Hux to watch a few streams with him. Hux had groaned in frustration – in an effort to get Hux’s undivided attention, Kylo had swept all of his paperwork onto the floor. It would take ages to organize them back into their neat chaos in his overflowing inbox, and, needless to say, Hux was not pleased at all.

“Please?” Kylo wheedled, nearly pouting down at him, and Hux sneered back, wanting nothing more than to reach up and slap that smug expression off Kylo’s face.

“Pick up those papers,” he barked at Kylo, who was completely undeterred by the stern tone the general had adopted. His long-standing relationship with Hux had granted him immunity to it via exposure, or something like that. It was something that irritated Hux to no end. “And then I’ll consider it further.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, and Hux felt the fine hairs on his arms stand up as Kylo waved his hand lazily and the papers floated off the floor to rearrange themselves back into their stacks. Hux was sure at least eighty percent of them were out of order, but before he could even do so much as reach out to begin an attempt at organization, Kylo leaned over his desk. “Have you considered further?”

Hux sighed in exasperation as he tried to push Kylo away, to no avail. “No.” He felt the tentative presses of the Force prickle at the edge of his mind, and waved his hand in irritation as though he could dispel it. “Stop that at once,” he hissed, but Kylo was persistent, and it quickly became evident that he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon until he’d coerced Hux out of the office and into their bed to watch the live streams the interface was particularly notorious for. Hux had heard rumors about it, but he’d had far more pressing things on his mind and far better things to spend his credits on.

Hux dragged his heels as Kylo triumphantly tugged him out of his ergonomically-designed chair and dragged him out of the office, but no matter how stubbornly he acted, Kylo was not to be deterred, and before Hux could open his mouth to protest again, Kylo was already helping him tug off his greatcoat and boots and all but ripping apart his close-fitting uniform top in frustration. Hux absentmindedly reached up to slip the buttons through their holes, admitting abject defeat as Kylo peeled away his clothes and pushed him into their bed before following suit.

“And how did you find this?” Hux wanted to know, vaguely amused as Kylo pulled up the interface on his comm. The soft teal holograms floated in front of them and painted Kylo’s face with blue, and Hux couldn’t resist leaning over to drop a kiss on Kylo’s cheek. “I thought you had no interest in such things.”

“Untrue,” Kylo countered, frowning as he tapped in a passcode for the interface, pulling up several previews of live streaming videos. “How can I have no interest in something I don’t know about?” he asked, turning slightly to frown at Hux. “And I walked in on Phasma watching one.”

“Did you?” Hux had to stifle a laugh, wondering if Phasma’s tastes had remained the same over the years he’d known her. Catching Kylo’s slight disgruntled and rather perplexed expression, Hux concluded that Phasma had remained constant in this particular aspect, too. “And so you wanted to give it a go?”

“Something like that,” Kylo muttered, letting Hux drape an arm around his shoulders as he scrolled through the video pages. “And Phasma said your first month is free.”

Hux rolled his eyes as Kylo continued to look through the streams. He would tap on one occasionally, watch it for a few seconds before shaking his head and swiping it away again. Hux leaned back into the pillows, savoring the feel of the crisp, clean cotton against his bare skin, and closed his eyes as he listened to Kylo mumbling to himself as he swiped through the channels.

Hux was about to drift off to sleep already when Kylo eagerly grabbed at his arm and shook him back to full alertness. “This one pleases me,” Kylo informed him, and Hux yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands to clear them before peering at the blue screen.

The man on the video stream seemed somewhat familiar, and Hux squinted at him as he tried to figure out where he’d seen him before. His dark hair was tousled, ruffled, and his jaw was already sprouting a crop of dark stubble even though the night cycle had just begun. He had a deep crease in one cheek, a dimple appearing when he grinned at the camera, and Hux snorted in mild amusement as his eyes scanned across the top of the screen. The man on the other end, according to his username, was Hoe Camera-on, hailing from Jakku, and even as Hux watched, dark curls fell into his eyes as he leaned back into his seat and let the camera pan out over him some more.

“You think he’s attractive?” Hux asked, belatedly. Kylo was already watching with fascination and bated breath, and Hux would have been jealous had Kylo not been pressed up right next to him, his hand already drifting over to pat at Hux’s thigh suggestively. “You’re so impatient,” Hux muttered, but he didn’t make any effort to slap Kylo’s hand away. “He hasn’t even gotten undressed.”

He could all but hear Kylo’s excitement. “But he will!” he announced, proudly, and true to form, Mr. Camera-on was already biting the swell of his lower lip and blinking up seductively at the camera with smoky eyes as he slipped the topmost button of his beige shirt free. The small triangle of newly revealed, lightly tanned skin grew larger with every button slipped free, until he’d peeled it off his shoulders and let it flutter to the floor behind him, stretching for the camera. He was long, lithe, with pink perky nipples that he tweaked with a sly wink as he rubbed his hands across his chest. Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat, and Hux glanced over to find Kylo all but enraptured by the man undressing on the screen.

“Come on, you guys.” The voice that filtered over the interface and into their room was deep and husky, sounding raspy and fucked-out already though the man had done nothing more than take off his shirt. “What’s a boy gotta do to earn some credits for ship repairs?”

Chat messages on the side of the screen began popping up, scrolling faster than Hux could read. The total donation count on the bottom of the video feed started to crawl up, and the man grinned as he stood up, giving the camera a good view of the ridges of his abdomen as he unbutton his tight pants and begin wriggling out of them. Kylo’s eyes were riveted on the deep V that led into the waistband of the man’s silk boxers, and Hux’s eyes were riveted on Kylo. The man was dancing now, whistling cheerily to himself as he stroked his hands over the planes of his body, and Kylo bit at his lower lip, sucking in a harsh breath as the man slid his fingertips just beneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling away the elastic just enough so the camera could catch the beginnings of dark, soft curls.

“You like that, babe?” the man’s voice rasped over the feed, and Hux grinned with amusement and adoration in equal turns as Kylo nodded, entranced, as though the man could see him. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“I like it a lot,” Kylo whispered honestly, shifting against Hux, and Hux was only mildly surprised to feel the heat and weight of Kylo’s cock prodding against his thigh. The messages were scrolling in even faster now; clearly Hoe Camera-on from Jakku had a dedicated following, and the credit counter was ticking steadily upward.

“What’s that?” the man asked, quirking an eyebrow saucily at the screen. “You want me to continue?”

“Yes.” Kylo all but whimpered, and Hux couldn’t help but marvel at the utter absurdity of the situation. He could see the tips of Kylo’s ears starting to flush red, and he was sure that a blush lay heavy on Kylo’s face and was crawling down his chest. Kylo’s hips were starting to circle lightly against him, smearing smudges of fluid into Hux’s thigh, and Hux would have found the entire situation arousing had the man on the camera been doing something more than just merely taking his clothes off.

Kylo Ren was certainly an odd one, he thought to himself as he stroked his hand through Kylo’s soft, dark hair, fisting his fingers into his scalp and tugging slightly, reveling in the tiny whine Kylo let out at the rough treatment.

Kylo gasped, suddenly, and Hux’s eyes darted back to the screen, where the man had just stepped out of his boxers. His cock was already hard, flushed and slightly leaking from what it looked like, and Hux felt his own cock twitch between his thighs, showing its first sign of interest. This was better, this was more like it, and he reached down to wrap a hand around himself as the man on screen did the same, thumbing at the head and giving himself a few generous strokes. Kylo sighed softly, in wonder and awe and perhaps abject arousal, as the man climbed back into his chair again, leaning back and pumping himself with gratuitous, deliriously debauched moans.

“You like that, don’t you?” the man would whisper every once in a while, and Kylo would respond in kind, despite knowing full well that the man couldn’t hear him. “I bet you’re already so turned on for me, aren’t you, baby?” Hux could feel the evidence of Kylo’s confirmation all but poking into his hip bone now, and he was about to pat at Kylo’s shoulder and turn him over to fuck him into the sheets, but then Kylo was gasping and pointing at the screen with fascination.

Hux turned back to look, slightly irritated at the interruption, but found his annoyance quickly washing away as the man pulled his legs up to balance himself precariously on the chair, one of his hands reaching beneath himself to wrap fingers around the base of a dark blue toy lodged firmly inside himself. His other hand was curled white-knuckled around the leather armrest, and a heavy blush was dusting his face as he worked the toy in and out of himself, with punctuated groans and heavy, muffled breathing that had Hux’s pulse jumping.

“Oh, my God,” Kylo moaned, reaching beneath the sheets, presumably to touch himself. Hux slapped his hand away with a grin and a tut of disapproval. “Hux, come on, please?” he pleaded, but Hux wasn’t having any of it.

“I don’t think so,” he replied back, rolling over to pin Kylo beneath him as he reached for the oil on the nightstand. His words were punctuated with the rustling of the cotton sheets beneath them and the groans of the man on the still-playing video feed. Kylo was all but vibrating with impatience, and Hux smiled as he laid a kiss to Kylo’s mouth, the first one of the night, before slicking up his fingers with the oil and reaching down between them.

The stretch was easier than he expected, and Hux was able to work two, three fingers into Kylo without too much trouble. In response to his questioning look, Kylo just shrugged and muttered something about Hux taking too long with the paperwork.

“That was naughty of you,” Hux murmured thoughtfully, fingertips stroking against the nub of Kylo’s prostate and grinning as Kylo twitched around him, squirming in the sheets as he tried to buck his hips to get Hux to touch him. “But I suppose I can afford to be a little merciful.”

“Please do,” Kylo begged softly, his eyes finally fixed firmly on Hux as Hux tugged his fingers out unceremoniously and poured himself another small palmful of oil. He wrapped his fingers around himself, giving himself a few generous strokes and thumbing at the head of his cock, grinding into the circle of his fist while Kylo watched.

“You like watching.” It wasn’t a question, and Kylo nodded, open-mouthed, eyes heavy lidded as he watched the tip of Hux’s cock peeping out from the clutch of his fingers on every thrust. “You like watching me.”

“I do,” Kylo admitted, swallowing heavily. Hoe Camera-on was still moaning on-screen, his noises looser now, wetter. A glance to the side informed Hux that he was starting to thrust the toy in and out of himself in earnest. Truly awe-inspiring, and he couldn’t keep from smiling as he began to nudge himself into Kylo. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat, and he whined as Hux filled him, the burn and stretch ecstatic in its own. “Please, Hux,” he begged, far past the point of even trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. “Move.”

Hux obliged him, slow at first, then faster. Rougher. His fingers left bruises in Kylo’s hips, five-fingered, that would linger for ages, and his mouth left bruises littered against Kylo’s neck, against Kylo’s chest, and Kylo was sobbing, desperate already and clawing at the sheets as Hux ground into him.

“Hux, Hux, I’m going to –“ Kylo didn’t get to finish his sentence. A small grunt from Hux, combined with a breathy shout of ecstasy from the video feed, had him coming all over Hux’s hand and the planes of his own abdomen, and Hux gritted his teeth as his orgasm punched into him suddenly, unexpectedly, driven to completion by the sight of Kylo writhing in the sheets, eyes closed and eyebrows knit in numbing pleasure.

Kylo’s hands patted shakily at his back as Hux lowered himself on top of him, pressing soft kisses to the curve of Kylo’s jaw. He could afford to be tender, now, and Kylo knew it.

“Well, I think that’s about all for tonight’s stream,” Hoe Camera-on informed them, grinning exhaustedly at the camera, a quirk of sass still present at the corner of his mouth. “You guys have been a great audience. Really encouraging! Thanks so much, and I’ll see you next time!”

The video feed flickered off, and the interface’s home screen popped up again. Kylo waved away the screen with a soft sigh, and the room flickered into darkness again. Hux’s breathing started to even out to match the rhythm of Kylo’s slowing pulse, and he was about to drift off to sleep yet again when Kylo mumbled something.

“What’s that?” he asked, pushing himself up a bit to look at Kylo, squinting to make out his features in the dark. “What did you say?”

“Phasma’s subscribed to his channel, too,” Kylo mumbled sleepily. “He does it every Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Does he, now?” Hux asked, filing that information away for further use, and, sure enough, that coming Thursday, and all the Tuesdays and Thursdays after that, found Kylo pulling Hux away from his paperwork to watch Hoe Camera-on’s video feed.

**Author's Note:**

> >send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
